Levoca Castle
by Book-Master
Summary: The story of why the war began


A fic outlineing today. PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Carol and I ad just been married three months ago. And now we were  
on our honey touring Europe.  
  
We had recently arrived in Poland, and were riding our bikes across the country  
side.  
  
  
We had been riding all day, and we had started walking and pushing our bikes instead.  
When we stated an interesting conversation.  
  
  
  
"Jack, it's getting pretty late, don't you think we should head back?"  
  
  
"No, were to far away to start back, but look here, threes a small  
village not a mile or more ahead of us"  
  
  
  
"Ok, let's start heading there"  
  
  
  
We walked a little longer, then Carol pointed to something  
  
  
  
"Jack, what's that?" she asked  
  
  
  
"What's what?  
  
  
"That castle over there"  
  
  
"Why, it is a castle. It looks as if it is shaped in the form of  
a triangle"  
  
  
  
"Yes, do you know what it's called?"  
  
  
  
"Well, it's not on the map. Perhaps there's someone in the village  
who can tell us more about it"  
  
  
"Yes, maybe someone can show us it"  
  
  
  
"Well, let's get there" I said, and continued on  
  
  
  
  
"Jack"  
  
  
  
'Yes dear"  
  
  
  
'Maybe we shouldn't go to see the castle tomorrow"  
  
  
  
"Why not?"  
  
  
"I just suddenly felt...,cold"  
  
  
  
"Oh dear, ghosts huh? The people who lived in that castle are long gone  
and memories by now Carol, and memories can't hurt you"  
  
  
  
About half an hour latter we arrived in the village, there weren't many  
people out and about.  
  
  
We went inside an old looking inn, we went inside. All there was  
was a single man in a corner table, who only gave us a passing look.  
  
  
We went up and rang the service bell  
  
  
  
"Yes, how may I help you?" a burly Polish man came to the desk  
  
  
  
"We'd like a room, do you have any available? My rooms are always available.  
I do not get many customers"  
  
  
"Oh yes, we would like to know about that castle a few miles outside  
of the town"  
  
  
"You mean, Levoca castle?"  
  
  
"Well I'm not sure of waht the name is, but it's shaped in the form   
of a ...."  
  
  
  
"A triangle" he cut me off "Yes I know of it well"  
  
  
"Well, is there anyway you could tell us about it?" Carol asked  
  
  
"Not now, first go freshen up a bit, then at dinner, I shall tell you what  
I know of......Levoca Castle"  
  
  
  
Carol and I went up stairs to our room. It was a small room, with a  
double bed, and a sink.  
  
  
That evening, we went down stairs to see the Innkeeper sitting at a table  
with some dinner set.  
  
  
"Come join me" he said  
  
  
We ate. And afterwards the Inn Keeper sat back in his chair and looked at us  
  
  
"Well, perhaps you'd like some coffee, or brandy?"  
  
  
"No thank you" Carol said  
  
  
"Me too"  
  
  
  
"Very well. Would you mind another at this table, I mean beside myself?"  
  
  
  
"No, of course not" I said  
  
  
  
"Moika, come here" He said to the man in the corner table  
  
  
  
"Yes, what is it?" the man asked  
  
  
  
"These two people, wish to know about Levoca Castle"  
  
  
  
"Ahhh" he said sitting down  
  
  
  
"Very well, I shall tell you"  
  
  
  
He began the story, and I almost shivered at the way he talked  
  
  
  
  
"Levoca Castle was last owned by the great Baron Levoca.  
He was a man who loved war, he dreamed of it, thought of it,  
it was the force that held him.  
  
The only thing the Baron feared, was death.  
  
  
  
It is said, that he made a pack with Satan, so that he would never  
die.  
  
  
And one day, on the eve of spring it happened.  
  
  
A black carriage roared threw the streets, the horses were black as night.  
and the driver was dressed in a livery of Black. And at the heals  
of the carriage ran a pack of wolves.  
  
  
The Carriage pulled up to the castle, as the gates opened, the wolves  
remained outside and the carriage went in.  
  
  
After about an hour, the gates opened again.  
The driver drove at the horses like a mad man, and foam flew form there  
mouths. They flew threw the streets again.  
  
  
Some of the villagers swore they could have heard a baby crying.  
  
  
  
The next day, a messenger came here and announced that the Barons son  
was missing.  
  
After the announcement, a wolf howl was heard in the distance.  
The messenger had a look of horror on his face, and ran back towards the  
castle.  
  
  
He was found dead in the woods later that evening.  
  
  
  
That same day, war happened, and the Baron went off to war.  
  
  
  
20 years later the same thing happened again.  
  
  
  
Again a black carriage roared threw the streets. It was the same  
carriage, the same driver, ad it even appeared to be the same  
horses. And at it's heals ran a pack of wolves.  
  
  
Again the carriage was allowed into the castle, while the wolves  
sat outside.  
  
  
And again the gates opened, and out came the carriage.  
Again the horses foamed as the driver wiped and slashed  
at them to go faster.  
  
  
And this time, when it came threw the village, the villagers were sure they  
heard a women cry out"  
  
  
  
"Let me go, n the name of .........AHHHHHHHH"  
  
  
  
"The next day, war happened in the land. And the Baron went off too  
war"  
  
  
All anyone knows, is that in every war. There is always a man fighting  
who calls himself Baron Levoca"  
  
  
Then one day years later, he disappeared."  
  
  
  
"He died?" I asked  
  
  
  
"I said, he disappeared"  
  
  
  
"What he says is true. I was but a small boy, but I remember  
the disappearance of the Barons wife with full memory"  
  
  
"Then, what happened to him?"  
  
  
"It is said, that he sleeps within the catacombs beneath the castle"  
  
  
  
"Now, do you still wish to see Levoca Castle?" asked the Inn Keeper  
  
  
"Yes" we both said  
  
  
  
"Then tomorrow, I shall take you there" said Moika  
  
  
  
  
  
We went up to our room, and got ready for bed.  
  
  
  
"Jake, I think I've seen enough of Europe"  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
"Let's go home tomorrow, please"  
  
  
"All right Carol, tomorrow after we're done with the castle I'll make  
arrangements to go home"  
  
  
"Good"  
  
  
Then, we heard a howl  
  
  
"Oh my, was that a wolf!?"  
  
  
"No, probably just a dog Carol"  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, We started out on horses for the castle  
We dismounted and Moika opened the heavy door.  
  
  
"This is the main chamber of the castle"  
  
  
"Oh, there's so little light" Carol said  
  
  
"We shall light candles and use our flashes" Moika replied  
  
  
  
After some hours of showing us the castle, we were finally ready to leave  
  
  
  
"Now, the last part" Moika said "We are now in the catacombs.  
I shall show you where they say, Baron Levoca is sleeping"  
  
  
  
He opened the door  
  
  
  
"MY GOD!!" Carol screamed  
  
  
  
"IS this some kind of trick!?" I yelled  
  
  
  
"This is no trick sir, I have never been down here before!" Moika replied  
  
  
"He, looks like as if he's sleeping but yet, he doesn't breathe"  
  
  
  
"I knew we shouldn't come here' carol began "Ever since we heard  
that dog howl I've been....."  
  
  
  
"DOG!, You say you heard a dog howl!?"  
  
  
"Well yes, but..."  
  
  
"NO dog has lived here for centuries, No animal would come within  
miles of this place!"  
  
  
"Then you mean...." I began  
  
  
  
"Yes, we've got to get out of here NOW!"  
  
  
We rushed up the stairs, and finally got outside  
  
  
  
"The horses are gone!"  
  
  
We heard a carriage coming  
  
  
  
"Quick, into this hedge!"  
  
  
  
The carriage stopped  
  
  
  
"Shhhhhhhh, quiet. Look Baron Levoca is coming out!"  
  
  
"Shhhhh, he's looking this way"  
  
  
"He's getting into the carriage"  
  
  
  
And then the door closed, and the carriage sped away  
  
  
  
Back at the inn, the Innkeeper greeted us  
  
  
  
"Oh, I thought you were dead. I saw the carriage run threw just a little while ago"  
  
  
"It was true, the whole thing" carol exclaimed  
  
  
The Inn Keeper looked out into the distance a moment, then said  
  
  
"Well, it will happen tomorrow"  
  
  
  
"What will?" Carol asked  
  
  
  
"The war"  
  
  
  
  
And he was right, that day was August 31st 1939  
  
he next day September 1st 1939, German troops marched into  
Poland, starting WWII  
  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Well!? I NEED FEEDBACK!!!  
  
PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
